Bulles de Vie
by Sln
Summary: Des exorcistes aux Noé en passant par la section scientifique et l'infirmerie, des tranches de vies de nos personnages préférés. Lisez, et entrez dans leur monde! Allen, Kanda, Tyki, Road, Lenalee, Cross, Lero, Suman Dark. Bulle 33: Sheryl Kamelot.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de -Man. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras.

Voilà. J'espère que ce premier texte vous plaira, donc n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Lavi**

Lavi. C'était son 49ème nom. Comme les quarante-huit précédents, il avait dû s'y habituer rapidement. Comme il avait dû s'habituer rapidement à ne plus être spectateur d'une guerre, mais acteur. Lavi. C'était son 49ème nom. Au 50ème, il l'oublierait vite, comme les quarante-huit précédents.

- Tu viens, Lavi?

La voix douce de Lenalee le tira de ses réflexions. Désormais, Lavi était son nom. Et peut-être parce que Lenalee et ses amis avaient une façon bien à eux de le prononcer, il l'oublierait moins facilement que les autres.


	2. Cheveux

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La troisième bulle aura pour titre "Esclavage" et sera postée ce samedi ou ce dimanche.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Le pélican végétarien:_ Merci beaucoup pour ton mot, il m'a fait très plaisir, d'autant plus qu'il me dit que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être fan de yaoi et qui en a assez du Yullen! Je suis vraiment contente que cette première bulle t'ait plu. Ah, la taille du texte. C'est vrai, ils vont être courts, mais tout dépendra de ce que les bulles raconteront ^^. J'avoue être moi aussi une fan du Lavi/Lenalee, même si le Kanda/Lenalee remporte la palme haut la main. La deuxième bulle devrait te plaire, et je crois qu'elle est un peu plus longue que "Lavi". Encore merci, et bonne lecture.

_ChibiKitsu:_ Je suis contente que mon drabble "Lavi" t'ait plus. J'aime aussi le Lavi/Lenalee, et il y aura un OS basé sur ce couple, peut-être plus long que les drabbles pour approfondir ou développer plus leurs relations. Pour quand il est prévu, je ne sais pas encore, mais il aura sa place parmi les autres bulles de vie. En parlant de bulles, j'espère que celle qui suit te plaira autant que la première. Merci, et bonne lecture.

Voilà la seconde bulle. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et j'attends vos remarques avec impatience. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Cheveux**

Elle avait toujours aimé avoir les cheveux longs. Parce qu'elle aimait les coiffer et en prendre soin. Sur le chemin d'Edo, elle avait été prête à donner sa vie pour sauver son monde, ses précieux amis. Par miracle, elle n'était pas morte, mais ses cheveux avaient été sacrifiés sur l'autel de la guerre.

Elle les laisserait repousser, parce qu'elle les aimait longs, parce que Anita les avait trouvé beaux, parce que pour le Maréchal Cross ils étaient magnifiques. Elle les laisserait pousser. Peut-être parce que Miranda se désespérait de ne pouvoir les coiffer. Ou bien parce que Lavi passait souvent sa main dans ses mèches courtes en soupirant de regret.

Ou alors parce que son frère avait pleuré démesurément en voyant sa nouvelle coupe, parce que Allen ne faisait que sourire un peu tristement en regardant ses cheveux courts. Peut-être que toutes ces raisons ont influencées son choix. Mais pour être honnête avec elle-même, la raison qui avait emportée sa décision était autre.

Oui, c'est décidé, Lenalee laisserait ses cheveux repousser. Parce que depuis qu'elle les avait courts, Kanda ne touchait plus ses cheveux, et la caresse des grandes mains de l'épéiste lui manquait.


	3. Esclavage

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La quatrième bulle aura pour titre "Chat" et sera posté dimanche prochain.

J'espère que cette troisième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**

* * *

**

**Esclavage**

Travailler à la section scientifique de la Congrégation de l'Ombre n'était pas facile. Alors quand, en plus, vous êtes sous les ordres du Grand Intendant Komui Lee au Quartier Général, ça devient carrément inhumain. Le Commandant Reever en sait quelque chose! Ereinté, abruti de travail, et sans pitié de la part de son supérieur tire-au-flanc, Reever Weinham, à l'instar des autres scientifiques, est surexploité.

- C'est de l'esclavage! soupire-t-il souvent en rêvant d'une semaine complète de sommeil.


	4. Chat

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La cinquième bulle aura pour titre "Vampire" et sera posté dimanche prochain.

J'espère que cette troisième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

_**

* * *

**_

**Bulles de Vie**

**

* * *

**

**Chat**

Il le trouvait bizarre. Et dans un certain sens, ennuyeux. Ca lui arrivait tellement souvent, qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas une sorte de perversion. C'est vrai, quoi! Se faire avaler par un chat, quelle idée!

Allen ne comptait plus les fois où il était obligé de courir après un chat pour lui faire recracher Timcanpy. Cette manie du golem doré était harassante. Et dans ces moments-là, Allen ne pouvait que maudire le créateur de Tim, son maître Cross Marian.


	5. Vampire

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La sixième bulle aura pour titre "Temps de cuisson" et sera posté dimanche prochain.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux_: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait très plaisir! Je suis contente que mon idée de "bulles" te plaise, j'en suis ravie. J'espère que la bulle qui suit te satisfera autant que les précédentes. Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine, j'espère.

_PtiteSaki_: Merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que mes bulles te plaisent. J'ai compris ce que tu essayais de dire dans ton mot, et ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a trop peu d'écrits sur DGM,alors à ma façon et avec mes humbles capacités, j'essaye d'y remédier. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup "Cheveux", qui est avec "Lavi", ma bulle préférée. Je pense que "Vampire" te plaira. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et peut-être à la semaine prochaine.

J'espère que cette cinquième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**

* * *

**

**Vampire**

Quand il vivait dans son château, Arystar Krory avait haï son grand-père pour l'avoir laissé seul et reclus. Les villageois l'appelaient "vampire". Il haïssait ce mot. Puis il avait rencontré Allen et Lavi, Bookman et Lenalee qui lui avait souris quand il lui avait demandé s'il lui faisait peur. Depuis qu'il était devenu un exorciste, le mot "vampire" ne lui inspirait plus autant de haine et de rancoeur.

Etre un Vampire serait sa force, désormais! Et puis, il avait toujours aimé les chauves-souris, alors...


	6. Temps de Cuisson

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La septième bulle aura pour titre "Sauvagerie" et sera posté dimanche prochain.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mes bulles te plaisent toujours autant. Je pense que pour celle qui suit, il en sera de même. Bonne lecture.

J'espère que cette sixième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Temps de cuisson**

Le plus souvent, Miranda Lotto trouvait le pouvoir de son Innocence très intéressant. Dans la guerre contre le Comte Millénaire et ses troupes d'Akumas, figer le temps ou le remonter était plus qu'utile. C'était une question de survie.

Mais lorsque Jeryy, le chef cuisinier, lui demandait de figer le temps autour de ses casseroles pendant qu'il préparait un autre plat, Miranda se sentait sous-estimée. Pourtant, elle ne disait jamais non à Jeryy. Après tout, sa cuisine était toujours délicieuse.


	7. Sauvagerie

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La huitième bulle aura pour titre "Mariage".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi, pauvre Miranda. Mais si Jeryy lui mijote de bons petits plats, ce n'est pas trop grave qu'il se serve de son Innocence ainsi. Je pense que cette bulle, plus courte que celle d'avant, devrait te plaire. Bonne lecture.

J'espère que cette septième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_****Sauvagerie**

* * *

Il n'avait aucune compassion ni aucune pitié pour ses disciples ou ses alliés. Pour ses ennemis non plus, d'ailleurs. Il ne vivait que pour le combat et détruire les Akumas. Toujours au sommet de sa forme, le Maréchal Winters Sokaro jubilait lorsque venait le moment de se battre.

Pour les autres, il était un fou, un psychopathe. Bref, un grand malade. Lui préférait le terme de bête sauvage. Car la sauvagerie est sa force.


	8. Mariage

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La neuvième bulle aura pour titre "Art". Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'ordinateur cette semaine.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que mes bulles te plaisent, malgré l'absence de Yullen. J'avoue ne pas être fan des slash, donc il n'y en aura pas dans mes drabbles. Je vais être honnête, rien qu'en lisant les résumés des fics, la quasi omniprésence de Yullen me fatigue, dans le sens où il y en a trop. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de mes bulles, pour donner aux lecteurs autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que mes bulles suivantes te plairont toujours autant. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

_Ahhotep83:_ Merci pour ta review, j'ai été contente de la lire. Je suis heureuse que mes bulles te plaisent, et j'espère qu'elles continueront. A bientôt j'espère.

J'espère que cette huitième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**

* * *

**

_**Bulles de Vie**_

**

* * *

**

**Mariage**

C'était sa plus grande peur, son pire cauchemar, un ennemi plus terrible que le Comte Millénaire, les Noé et les Akumas réunis. Rien que de penser à ce mot le rendait malade. Jamais il n'accepterait que cette... _**chose**_ lui prenne sa soeur adorée, sa jolie Lenalee.

Le premier qui oserait lui demander la main de sa soeur était un homme mort. Comme le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième, et ceux qui suivraient. Personne n'aurait Lenalee. Et surtout pas ce monstre appelé "mariage"! Elle était bien gardée avec lui. MUAHAHAHA!


	9. Art

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La dixième bulle aura pour titre "Ironie".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tant de compliments me font plaisir! Ah le Yullen. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais je ne suis pas fan du tout. Je peux éventuellement faire un effort en jouant sur les sous-entendus, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^. Sinon, je suis ravie que mes bulles te plaisent toujours autant. J'imaginais également Komui dans son bureau, avec la tête de psychopathe quy'il a quand Komulin est menacé. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Pour la bulle qui suit, j'ai essayé d'insuffler un peu de mélancolie. J'espère que j'ai réussi. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

_ChibiKitsu:_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! Je crois me souvenir que tu aimes bien le LaviXLenalee. Leur drabble sera le 17ème. En entendant, j'espère que les bulles qui vont suivre te plairont encore. Bonne lecture.

J'espère que cette neuvième bulle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

_**Bulles de Vie**_

**Art**

Il aimait dessiner. Il aimait peindre et sculpter. Plus que ça même. C'était sa passion. Tout son être était dirigé, tendu vers l'art. A tel point que son Innocence était elle aussi en rapport avec l'art. Quand il l'activait, on avait l'impression qu'un marteau venait frapper un burin pour ensuite sculpter et donner vie à sa marionnette géante.

L'art était tellement ancré en lui, que lorsque l'un de ses disciples vint à mourir, le Maréchal Froi Tiedoll dessina sa ville d'origine avant de brûler le dessin, l'envoyant rejoindre son presque-fils.

* * *

* * *


	10. Ironie

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. Aujourd'hui, il y aura deux bulles, parce que j'avais envie. La onzième bulle aura pour titre "Obsession".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce moment du manga est très émouvant. Pour ce qui est du temps entre chaque chapitre, je pense pouvoir poster une bulle tout les trois jours. J'espère que ça t'ira! ^^ Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_****Ironie**

* * *

**Ironie**

C'était sa mélodie qui faisait bouger l'Arche du Comte. Après tout, il était un descendant de Noé comme les autres, tout en étant différent, néanmoins. Lui, il ne haïssait pas l'Humanité, ni l'Innocence.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas lui qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser la musique pour mouvoir l'Arche. C'était un humain qui le lui avait soufflé. Ironique, non?


	11. Obsession

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La douzième bulle aura pour titre "Immortalité".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mes bulles te plaisent toujours autant! Voici la deuxième bulle pour aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la prochaine bulle.  
__

* * *

**Bulles de Vie**

**

* * *

**

**Obsession**

Le chef de la Branche Asiatique, Bak Chan, était un génie, scientifiquement parlant. Mais pour ce qui était des sentiments, c'était une autre histoire. Amoureux de Lenalee Lee en secret, il prenait souvent des photos d'elle à la dérobée.

C'était son obsession. Une obsession qu'il devait garder secrète s'il ne voulait pas mourir prématurément des mains de son homologue Komui Lee, le grand frère _**hyper-ultra**_ protecteur de Lenalee.


	12. Immortalité

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras. La treizième bulle aura pour titre "Parapluie" et sera postée dans trois jours.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup plu. Je suis un peu comme toi, Bak est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui me fait rire énormément. Une autre bulle lui sera consacrée, mais pas tout de suite. Pour celle d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni un Noé, ni le Comte qui est mis en avant. Désolée. Les Noé commencent à apparaître dans les trois prochaines bulles. D'ailleurs, pour la treisième, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à deviner à qui elle est consacrée ;). Si tu as une idée de couple (hétéro, j'entends, bien que je prévois un petit Yullen pour te remercier de ta fidélité ^^), je suis preneuse. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Ahhotep83:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mes bulles te plaisent toujours autant. Oui, j'ai des bulles pour des couples. Le premier sera un LaviXLenalee, à la bulle 17. Je prévois aussi un KandaXLenalee, un RoadXAllen, un MirandaXKrory, et bien d'autres, mais ceux-là ne sont pas encore écris. Si tu veux un couple en particulier, mais hétéro de préférence, je serais heureuse de faire une bulle dessus. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

_**Bulles de Vie**_

* * *

**Immortalité**

Dans un certain sens, Yuu Kanda est immortel. Le tatouage qu'il avait sur la poitrine en est la cause. Les autres s'interrogent souvent sur son extraordinaire capacité à guérir ou ressusciter. Lavi l'avait harcelé à ce propos, se calmant lorsque Kanda avait failli le tuer. Komui lui avait dit de ne pas se tromper dans ses calculs, et Lenalee pensait - se doutait? - que son tatouage était lié à son Innocence et à ce qu'elle nommait son "syndrôme d'immortalité".

Ne pas pouvoir mourir était douloureux et désagréable. Mais il avait une personne à retrouver, alors sa mort n'était pas pour tout de suite, et attendrait. L'idée même de mourir le laissait indifférent, tout comme son immortalité qui lui paraissait surtout peu enviable aux vues des conséquences.

Ce n'est que quand il se réveillait à l'infirmerie, et qu'il voyait le regard soulagé et le sourire heureux de Lenalee que son immortalité lui plaisait.


	13. Parapluie

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. **_Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras_**. La quatorzième bulle aura pour titre "Poker" et sera postée dans trois jours.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme à chaque fois, elle me fait très plaisir. Oui, un Yullen rien que pour toi, même si je n'aime pas trop ce couple ou les yaoi en général (je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, mes deux meilleurs amis sont respectivement gay et lesbienne! C'est juste que d'en lire ou en écrire n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé). Mais je vais faire un effort pour toi ^^. Sinon, je ne pense pas que la fin d'"Immortalité" soit un Kanda/Lenalee. Pour moi, c'est la vision que j'ai de la façon dont Lenalee s'inquiète pour ses précieux amis qui, pour elle, sont son monde. Je lis moi aussi les scans, même si j'achète les mangas, et j'avoue que Kanda et les lotus, ça m'intrigue. La bulle de Kanda a été écrite avant que je ne lise les scans, et c'est évidemment une hypothèse que j'avance.  
En outre, j'ai bien pris en note les couples que tu m'as suggérés, et ils apparaîtront tôt ou tard. Quant à la bulle d'aujourd'hui, tu as raison, elle est sur Lero. Je me demande comment tu as deviné... ;) As-tu une idée pour la prochaine bulle? A mon sens, rien qu'au titre on doit penser à deux personnes en priorité. Mais sur laquelle de ces deux personnes portera la bulle? That is the question! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Oceanna:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que mes bulles te plaisent. Je suis une fan du Kanda/Lenalee, et il y aura un drabble sur ce couple dans un petit moment. En attendant, j'espère que les autres bulles te plairont tout autant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Parapluie**

C'est dur, une vie de parapluie. Surtout quand on est un parapluie doué de conscience et de parole. Encore plus quand on est un parapluie au service du Comte Millénaire et du Clan de Noé. Et ça, Lero le savait.

Personne n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il disait, Road se servait de lui comme d'un jouet, il était ignoré. Mais Lero s'en fichait. C'est peut-être dur d'être un parapluie vivant, mais il s'en moquait. Parce qu'il était l'arme du Comte, et que c'était sa fierté.


	14. Poker

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels.** _Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras_.** La quinzième bulle aura pour titre "Polymorphie".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait toujours très plaisir. Tu as à moitié trouvé pour cette bulle. Pour celle d'Allen, ce sera la 19, je crois. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour Kanda. Je pense que dans les prochains scans, on aura une meilleure idée de ses rapports avec la Congrégation. Moi aussi je veux comprendre et connaître son passé, tout comme je me demande ce que cache l'oeil droit de Lavi. J'aime aussi les petits détails qui ne se remarquent pas forcément, et je base certaines bulles sur eux. Il va falloir que je relise les tomes de DGM. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que mes bulles te plaisent toujours autant, et j'espère que ça continuera. Bonne lecture!

_Motoko-chan:_ Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. J'espère que mes bulles continueront de te plaire et de te faire rire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Poker**

Il avait toujours aimé ce jeu. Le poker. C'était un as de la triche, et plumer les humains était un de ses passe-temps favoris quand il était "blanc". C'était tellement drôle de les voir perdre leur assurance, leurs visages se décomposant un peu plus à chaque tour et devenir blafard. Et à ce moment précis, il leur assénait le coup de grâce.

Oui, décidément Tyki adorait le poker. Il regarda ses adversaires quelques secondes avant de sourire d'un air narquois. Impitoyablement, il abattit sa main gagnante, rafla la mise et quitta le jeu en vainqueur, une mission pour le Comte l'appelant.

Une fois seul, Tyki le binoclard redevint Sir Tyki Mikk et laissa les humains, attendant avec impatience la prochaine partie de poker.


	15. Polymorphie

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. **_Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras_.** La seizième bulle aura pour titre "Coureur de jupons".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tant de compliments, c'est beaucoup trop! Mais ça fait plaisir. Oui, tu avais à moitié trouvé la réponse pour Tyki. A ton avis, pour la bulle seize, qui sera visé? C'est vrai que pour certaines bulles (ou toutes peut-être?), je prends un détail à propos de chaque personnages, mais pour moi, ils ne sont pas vraiment insignifiant, alors je ne me rends pas forcément compte que c'est un tout petit détail. Pour finir, tu n'as pas a te sentir misérable, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir ton point de vue à chaque bulle. Alors encore merci, et bonne lecture!

_Oceanna:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la bulle Tyki t'ait plu. Moi aussi je hais Leverrier, je le trouve vraiment antipathique (c'est encore un mot trop faible pour lui!). Je suis contente que ma bulle Lero t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'elle t'a agréablement surprise. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

_Ju:_ Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que mes bulles te plaisent. Je pense continuer encore un bon moment, même si je reste pour l'instant bloquée à la bulle 20. Ma muse s'est fait la malle, c'est lamentable! Oui, tu as trouvé le personnage qui se cachait sous ce titre. As-tu une idée pour la prochaine bulle? Bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

**_Bulle de Vie_**

* * *

**Polymorphie**

En tant que Noé de la luxure, Lulu-Bell avait la capacité de se métamorphoser en n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Elle était une polymorphe. Et elle adorait ce pouvoir. Il était d'une telle utilité! Pour ses missions, mais aussi et surtout pour son pêché mignon: les ragots, les rumeurs et secrets en tout genre.

Souvent, sous forme de chat, de statue, de coccinelle, elle allait espionner ses frères Noé ou les humains, écoutant leurs histoires, les "on dit" et autres potins dont elle raffolait. Les gens pensaient généralement qu'à trop se transformer, on en perdait son identité. Mais qui a dit qu'être polymorphe n'était pas pratique?


	16. Coureur de jupons

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La dix-septième bulle aura pour titre "Bonheur".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Vraiment merci pour ta review, je suis à chaque fois très contente de les lire. Lulu-Bell est un personnage qui m'intrigue beaucoup, et pour moi, sa bulle est une réflexion un peu humoristique sur l'idée dont ce pouvoir de polymorphie pourrait être utilisé. Si la plupart de mes bulles reprend un détail de l'oeuvre, certaines, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, seront basées sur un instant de la vie des personnages qui n'existe pas forcément dans le manga ou l'anime. Celle de Lulu-Bell fait partie de ces bulles. Elles te paraîtront sûrement OOC, ou décalées par rapport à l'univers de DGM, mais j'espère que tu les aimeras quand même. En attendant ton avis sur la prochaine bulle, bonne lecture!

_Doudouille:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que les bulles qui vont suivre te plairont tout autant, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta review. Tu as une nouvelle fois trouvé le personnage qui allait avec "coureur de jupons". Pour ce qui est de ma bulle sur Lulu-Bell, je tiens à préciser que son addiction pour les potins n'est qu'une invention de ma part. Je ne connais pas très bien non plus ce personnage, bien qu'ayant regardé l'anime il y a un certain temps. Mes bulles se focalisent surtout sur des passages de la vie des personnages de DGM qui ne sont pas relatés dans le manga ou l'anime, et qui, généralement, sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Pourtant, je m'efforce de ne pas toucher au caractère des personnages. Pour la prochaine bulle, si tu veux essayer de trouver les personnages impliqués, je vais te donner un petit indice: pour elle, son monde n'est pas la Terre, et lui est espiègle. Qui est ce couple? Bonne lecture ^^

_PetiteSaki:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis contente qu'Immortalité t'ait plu, j'avoue que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Et oui, je suis une fan de Kanda! Je suis contente que Lero te soit un peu plus sympathique. Je le trouve marrant, ce parapluie parlant. J'espère que les bulles suivantes te plairont toujours, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Coureur de jupons**

Parmi les exorcistes sur le terrain, les Maréchaux sont les plus forts. A tel point, que la mort de l'un d'entre eux, Kevin Yeegar, semblait être une mauvaise blague. Mais la réalité les rattrape vite. Les Maréchaux ont aussi leurs points faibles. Pour certains, plus visibles que d'autres. Prenons le Maréchal Cross, Marian de son prénom, comme exemple. Son point faible: les femmes.

Cet homme est un dragueur invétéré, un coureur de jupons. Pour un peu qu'il ait le meilleur vin - donc le plus cher! - et de jolies femmes sous la main, et il est heureux. Désolant. Même plus: désespérant.

Pourtant, même la plus belles des femmes ne saurait détourner ce coureur de jupons du but qu'il s'est fixé.


	17. Bonheur

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La dix-huitième bulle aura pour titre "Gouffre".

Passons maintenant aux** réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Cross est un personnage très énigmatique. Il me plaît beaucoup. Je le trouve à la fois drôle, sadique et fort. Il est assez complexe. J'ai hâte de savoir quels sont ses liens avec le Quatorzième, le Comte et Mana. Merci encore, et bonne lecture!

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai, Cross a un certain charisme qui fonctionne même sur les femmes qui ne sont pas dans le manga ;) Encore bravo, tu as trouvé les personnages de cette bulle. Moi aussi j'aime les énigmes, alors je ferais mon possible pour en donner à chaque drabble sur un couple. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère.

_Oceanna:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai été contente de la lire. Je suis heureuse que "Coureur de jupons" t'ait plu, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton point de vue. Pour moi, Cross a vraiment une faiblesse pour les femmes. Pas faiblesse dans le sens où ça le rend faible, puisque je le crois capable de tuer une femme si elle est l'alliée du Comte, mais plutôt dans le sens où il ne peut rien leurs refuser. Enfin, ce n'est que mon opinion. Chacun le sien, n'est-ce pas? ^^ Pour "Bonheur", le rideau se lève, alors j'espère que cette bulle te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Doudouille:_ A nouveau merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Tu as raison, j'ai oublié d'enlever le "s" à "belle". Je suis désolée pour cette faute d'inattention, je ne les vois pas toutes quand je relis. Je suis contente que ma bulle t'ait plu, et j'espère que celle d'aujourd'hui te sastifera aussi. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

* * *

_**Bulles de Vie**_

**

* * *

**

**Bonheur** _Lavi/Lenalee_

A la Citadelle, il y avait tout. Des chambres, des terrains d'entraînement, des salles de bain, un réfectoire, une bibliothèque et même un salon. Mais l'endroit préféré de Lenalee, c'était sans conteste le jardin. S'apparentant plus au parc de par sa taille, il possédait des myriades de fleurs formant des allées et des recoins tranquilles. Elle aimait le calme et la sérénité qui régnait dans le jardin.

Elle y avait son coin secret. Au fond du petit parc, derrière un énorme massif de roses rouges, se trouvait une fontaine ronde surmontée d'une statue de chouette, entourée de lys blancs, de jonquilles et de lilas. Elle l'avait découverte en cherchant d'autres fleurs que des marguerites et des tulipes pour décorer le bureau de son frère. Dès qu'elle l'avait vue, Lenalee avait été séduite par la fontaine et l'atmosphère de paix que dégageait ce petit coin de paradis.

Depuis, elle y retournait souvent, généralement au retour de chaque mission, comme si la sérénité du lieu pouvait effacer de sa mémoire les combats, la souffrance et le sang. Ici, elle ne craignait rien. Parfois, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fontaine, d'autres fois, elle s'allongeait parmi les lys et les jonquilles. Elle aimait vraiment cet endroit. C'était son jardin secret, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Aujourd'hui, vingt traqueurs et un exorciste étaient morts. Alors Lenalee était venue se réfugier dans son coin, se couchant parmi les lys et regardant le ciel. C'est ainsi que Lavi la trouva, une heure plus tard. Elle regardait toujours le ciel, mais le jeune homme remarqua les paupières gonflées, les joues et le nez rouges. Il remarqua aussi les sillons laissés par les larmes sur lesdites joues, sa main crispée sur son coeur. Ce qu'il voyait d'elle n'était que douleur, tristesse et désespoir.

Et en voyant Lenalee ainsi, Lavi eut mal, comme si on l'avait poignardé, encore et encore, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort. S'asseyant près d'elle, l'apprenti Bookman garda le silence. Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte de sa présence, elle tourna ses yeux noyés de larmes vers lui. Lavi croisa son regard désespéré, et le couvrit d'une main avant de dire:

- Pleure, Lenalee. Pleure pour leurs âmes. Qu'ils aient quelqu'un pour pleurer leur mort.

La jeune femme s'agrippa à la main qui couvrait ses yeux, et se remit à pleurer.

- Lavi. Lavi. Lavi.

Répétant inlassablement le nom de son ami, Lenalee semblait s'y raccrocher pour ne pas se perdre dans son chagrin. Le jeune homme laissa la soeur de Komui pleurer tout son saoul. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, les deux exorcistes retournèrent dans la Citadelle où ils se séparèrent en silence. Ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois devant la fontaine à la chouette dans les mois qui suivirent. Lenalee et Lavi discutaient alors tranquillement, ou restaient silencieux, savourant le calme du lieu et la présence de l'autre.

C'est lors d'une de ces rencontres que Lavi se déclara. Il était arrivé avant Lenalee. Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de lotus, la fleur préférée de son amie. Puis il avait attendu. Lorsque la jeune femme l'avait rejoins, elle l'avait vu se relever. Quand elle l'atteignit, le jeune homme lui dit:

- Lenalee, ça va faire un moment qu'on se connaît tout les deux, et que nous sommes amis.

Lavi releva les yeux, et vit que son amie le regardait et l'écoutait attentivement. Il chercha ses mots, et, ne les trouvant pas, soupira.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là. Je vais donc te donner la version courte. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Sa déclaration faite, Lavi tendit à Lenalee le bouquet de lotus qu'il tenait toujours, et ajouta, en détournant le regard:

- Et ça ne date pas d'hier.

La jolie Chinoise prit le bouquet des mains du jeune homme, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Tes paroles me font très plaisir, Lavi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me consoler ou me remonter les bretelles ou le moral. Tu es un bon exorciste, gentil et patient. Un ami loyal et attentionné sur qui l'on peut compter. Tu t'es même souvenu de ma fleur favorite.

Lenalee fit une pause dans son discours, et, anxieux, Lavi attendait le "mais" maudit qui ne manquait jamais de suivre ce genre de tirade.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse, Lavi. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé que tu me disais ces mots? Je peux te le dire maintenant. Je t'aime, Lavi.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lenalee l'aimait aussi?! Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il couvait sa nouvellement petite amie d'un regard tendre. La jeune femme posa le bouquet de lotus sur le bord de la fontaine, se percha sur la pointe des pieds, et couvrit de ses lèvres celles de Lavi. Celui-ci enroula alors son bras gauche autour de la taille de la Chinoise, son autre main s'enfouissant dans la longue chevelure soyeuse.

C'était leur premier baiser, et il avait un goût de paradis. Un seul mot pouvait qualifier pleinement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Le devinez-vous? Ce mot merveilleux est Bonheur.


	18. Gouffre

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La dix-neuvième bulle aura pour titre "Séculaire".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente que mes bulles te plaisent. Oui, un Allen/Lenalee et un Allen/Lou Fa sont prévus, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Cependant, il y en aura, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que "Gouffre" te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Ah, Cross... Quel homme! Je suis impatiente d'ne connaître un peu plus sur lui! Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'est pas la seule folle à craquer pour lui! J'espère que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Oceanna:_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma bulle t'ait plu, malgré ses (nombreux?) défauts. Chipote autant que tu veux, tant que c'est constructif, je mettrai mon orgueil de côté pour essayer de m'améliorer! ;) Les dialogues trop mécaniques? Je pense que je vais pouvoir y remédier pour les prochaines bulles-couples. Cependant, si les personnages ne se posent pas de questions, c'est parce que j'estime que Lavi n'est pas le genre à se poser des questions existentielles autre que sur sa vie de Bookman. Quant à Lenalee, je la perçois plus comme quelqu'un qui écoute attentivement ses amis avant de prendre une décision. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je prends bonne note de ta critique (pas dans le sens péjoratif du terme!), et je ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. J'espère que "Gouffre" te plaira tout de même! ;) Bonne lecture.

_Doudouille:_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma bulle t'ait plu, même si j'avoue avoir eu, moi aussi, un peu de mal avec la déclaration de fin. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plausible aux vues des caractères de Lavi et Lenalee. Je pense m'être pas trop mal débrouillée. Ah, les fautes d'orthographe! C'est vrai qu'il y en a qui traînent, mais je me dis que une par bulle ou presque, c'est une bonne moyenne. Non? En tout cas, j'espère que les prochaines bulles te plairont toujours autant. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Gouffre**

Il vivait principalement pour détruire le Comte et ses alliés. Mais autrement, il ne jurait que par la nourriture. Plats français, italiens, indonésiens, japonais, pakistanais... Tout y passait. Plats sucrés, salés, aigre-doux. Il aimait tout. Ses amis s'étonnaient toujours de le voir engloutir tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Lavi lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. Allen n'était pas d'accord. Son ventre était un gouffre. Rien qu'un tout petit gouffre de rien du tout. Mais sans fond, évidemment!


	19. Séculaire

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingtième bulle aura pour titre "Rage".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis toujours ravie de la lire! Je suis aussi toujours contente de voir que mes bulles te plaisent et arrivent à te surprendre. J'espère que ça continuera! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la bulle t'ait plu! Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'un indice serait nécessaire pour trouver le personnage de "Séculaire". Visiblement, si. Tant pis pour moi! Pour la prochaine bulle, le titre est assez parlant, mais au cas où, voici un indice: c'est un méchant qui aime la douceur. J'espère que ça t'aidera à trouver. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_ChibiKitsu:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que mes deux bulles précédentes t'aient plu, malgré le classicisme de la déclaration de Lavi. J'espère que la bulle qui suit te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

_Oceanna:_ Merci pour ta review. Problème de ponctuation, donc. OK, je prends note. Je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. En attendant, bonne lecture, et amuse-toi avec mes bulles ^^.

_Doudouille:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mes bulles te plaisent toujours autant. Je ne prends pas le fait que tu me signales mes fautes d'orthographe comme un affront, promis! Donc continue à le faire, c'est une aide pour moi. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Séculaire**

Sa famille l'avait transformée en monstre. Un monstre gigantesque chargé de protéger les Innocences sans porteurs. La première dizaine d'années, Hevlaska avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Elle haïssait sa nouvelle apparence.

Puis le temps passant, elle s'était habituée, et avait même fini par aimer sa condition d'exorciste. Après tout, elle avait eu un siècle pour y réfléchir. Hevlaska est un être séculaire, et c'était désormais sa fierté.


	20. Rage

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La bulle vingt-et-un aura pour titre "Dioscures".

**_Je m'arrêterai pour l'instant à la prochaine bulle, la 21 pour être exacte. D'une part, parce que je passe mes partiels la semaine prochaine, et qu'ils vont durer jusqu'au 8 juin. Et d'autre part, parce que je n'ai pas encore écris au-delà de la bulle 21. Je tenais à vous prévenir, que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées._**

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis absolument ravie que cette bulle t'ait surprise! C'est vrai qu'on ne connaît pas grand-chose d'Hevlaska, mais c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, alors une petite bulle! J'aimerai en savoir plus sur elle, et j'attends la suite de DGM en scans et en manga avec impatience. J'espère que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture!

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire. Encore une fois bravo, tu as trouvé le personnage visé par "Rage". Pour "Dioscures", trouveras-tu? Un indice: les Dioscures sont les dieux jumeaux gardiens de Sparte. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

_ChibiKitsu:_ Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que "Séculaire" t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la bulle d'aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture.

_Motoko:_ Merci pour ta review. Avant de répondre à ta demande, il va falloir que je vérifie, que je ne te dise pas de bêtises! Donc après mes partiels, je te raconterais ce que tu veux savoir. En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Rage**

Il était le Noé de la Colère. Skin Boric portait en lui sept mille ans de rage. Autant de colère était douloureux. Cela le rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus de la folie.

Alors, pour s'empêcher de se mutiler et de sombrer dans les abysses insondables où règne ce poison nommé Folie, Skin dévorait un nombre incalculable de bonbons et autres sucreries.

Parce que pour lui, la douceur du sucre est le meilleur des antidotes.


	21. Dioscures

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_.

**_Je m'arrêterai pour l'instant à la bulle 21. D'une part, parce que je passe mes partiels cette semaine, et qu'ils vont durer jusqu'au 8 juin. Et d'autre part, parce que je n'ai pas encore écris au-delà de la bulle 21. Je tenais à vous prévenir, que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées._**

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews**:

Postant ce chapitre rapidement entre deux révisions de dernière minute, je répondrai globalement à vos reviews. Merci à _Ju_, _Doudouille_, et _Sednareinedeseaux_. Vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et je suis toujours ravie de voir que mes bulles vous plaisent et vous étonnent. J'espère que ça continuera. Après le 8 juin, date de mon dernier partiel, je me remettrai à l'écriture des bulles de vie de DGM. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et bon courage à ceux et celles qui ont des examens. A bientôt.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dioscures**

Ils étaient les Dioscures du Clan de Noé. A l'instar de Castor et Pollux, divinités protectrices de la ville de Sparte, David et Jasdero étaient les jumeaux de l'Arche du Comte. Lorsque leur maître aura détruis la Congrégation de l'Ombre et l'Innocence, pour les humains survivants, David et Jasdero seront les dieux jumeaux des Noé.

Parce que même les dieux démoniaques ont leurs Dioscures.


	22. Remerciement

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-troisième bulle aura pour titre "Rêve" et sera postée dimanche.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que mes bulles te plaisent toujours! Je ne pensais pas faire réfléchir avec cesdites bulles, mais bon, personne n'est parfait! ;) Oh, je viens de remarquer que cette bulle s'intitule "remerciement", et que c'est justement le Yullen que je t'avais promis pour te remercier de ton soutien. Je trouve cette situation assez ironique et amusante. J'avoue que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire cette bulle. Trouver l'idée, la tournure des phrases, le scénario... Mais finalement, quand je la relis, je me dis que ce n'est pas trop mal même si ce le Yulen n'est que suggérer et à sens unique (enfin je crois, parce que mes idées sont assez floues concernant cette bulle). Enfin bref. J'espère que "Remerciement" te plaira, et qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Remerciement**

Au QG de l'Ordre Noir, tout le monde savait qu'Allen Walker était un peu plus gay que les autres. Après les manières efféminées de Jeryy, plus rien ne surprenait, alors ça ne dérangeait personne. A part peut-être Yuu Kanda. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ne savait pas comment discuter normalement - comprendre "s'insulter joyeusement"! - avec son collègue exorciste. Surtout depuis le soir où, rentrant de mission, il avait entendu Allen avouer à Lenalee qu'il avait un faible pour lui, Kanda.

Les mois et les missions passèrent, jusqu'au jour où, durant un affrontement des plus violent contre deux membres du clan de Noé, Allen sauva la vie de Kanda. L'un par respect, et l'autre par orgueil, aucun des deux exorcistes n'en parla, se contentant de rentrer à la Citadelle avec un Krory et un vieux Bookman blessés. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise d'Allen de voir débarquer au réfectoire, trois jours plus tard, un Kanda des plus furieux! L'épéiste saisit son cadet par le col, et grinça:

- Viens un peu par ici, Moyashi, j'ai deux mots à te dire!

Tout en se faisant traîner hors de la cantine sous les regards amusé de Lavi, et désolé de Lenalee, Allen se débattait:

- Quoi?! Je n'ai encore rien fait, Bakanda! Lâche-moi, je suis innocent, imbécile!!

Bien évidemment, Kanda faisait la sourde oreille. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri d'un couloir isolé et sombre, que le Japonais lâcha prise. Se redressant tant bien que mal en pestant contre l'humeur toujours massacrante de son camarade, Allen ne vit rien venir. Il eut juste le temps de sentir les lèvres glacées de Kanda sur sa joue, que déjà l'épéiste se reculait et faisait demi-tour.

- Ne te méprends pas, Moyashi. Je n'ai pas viré de bord, j'aime toujours les femmes. C'est juste un remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie la dernière fois!

Et après avoir lancé à Allen un sourire un peu narquois par-dessus son épaule, Kanda quitta le couloir sans se retourner. Le sourire extatique qu'afficha le jeune Walker tint une longue semaine. Semaine au bout de laquelle, descendant enfin de son petit nuage, l'exorciste se dit qu'il devrait sauver la vie de l'irascible Kanda plus souvent.


	23. Rêve

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-quatrième bulle aura pour titre "Silence".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Je suis vraiment contente que "Remerciement" t'ait plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et je ne recommencerai pas de si tôt! ;) Tu as bien trouvé pour la bulle d'aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas dû être trop difficile. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et bon courage pour tes exams! :)

_Doudouille:_ Je suis ravie que mes bulles t'aient plu, et pour le Yullen, ce sera le seul. Le yaoi n'est pas ma tasse de thé, et j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire. Alors que tu l'aies apprécié me fait très plaisir. Je pense que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira, je te laisse donc la déguster. Bonne lecutre!

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta gentil review. L'inspiration va et vient au gré des mots que j'entends ou lis, quant à mes examens, je ne le saurais que le 10 juillet. Ah, le Yullen. Une espèce rare chez moi, du fait que je n'aime pas du tout lire ou écrire du yaoi/slash, même si je n'ai rien contre les relations homosexuelles. En plus, je trouve que la section DGM regorge de Yullen, et ça a tendance à me rebuter un peu, alors je voudrais faire des bulles qui parlent de tout, sauf ça. :) Tu as encore une fois raison pour "Rêve", je suis contente. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt ^^.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Rêve**

Elle était le Noé du Rêve. Elle pouvait créer tout les mondes et toutes les personnes qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait même enfermer l'âme des gens dans ses Rêves, comme elle l'avait fait avec le Bookman Junior - Lavi, si sa mémoire était bonne.

Dans son Rêve, elle pouvait donner la vie, comme donner la mort. Elle était l'alpha et l'oméga, le début et la fin. Ses Rêves étaient son monde. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, malgré tout ses espoirs, ce qui s'y déroulait ne restait qu'une illusion.


	24. Silence

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-cinquième bulle aura pour titre "Envie".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis toujours très contente de voir que mes bulles te plaisent. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Road est un mystère pour nous pauvres lecteurs, et écrire une bulle sur elle est assez difficile. Mais je suis satisfaite de "Rêve". J'espère que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira autant que les autres, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Doudouille:_ Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mes bulles. C'est vrai, le pouvoir de Road est impressionnant. Pratique, amusant, mais il n'en reste pas moins dangereux. J'espère que "Silence" te plaira. J'ai imaginé cette bulle un peu humoristique, parce que pour moi, plus que sur le sérieux ou la gravité, la relation des deux personnages cités est basée sur l'humour. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Silence**

En réfléchissant bien, le vieux Bookman se rendait compte qu'il venait de plus en plus souvent ici. Cette terrasse isolée et calme lui offrait un abri bienveillant et, ô miracle!, silencieux. Cet imbécile de Lavi était décidément trop bruyant et irrespectueux de sa personne pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement. Alors régulièrement, Bookman venait se réfugier sur sa terrasse, pouvant y fumer et penser tout son saoul.

- Le silence, y a que ça de vrai!

Ledit silence répondit aux paroles du vieil homme qui soupira de bien-être.

- Vieux Panda, t'es où?

En entendant ce bruyant hurlement, Bookman laissa tomber sa cigarette de surprise coléreuse. Ce stupide gamin ne sait-il donc pas ce qu'est le silence?!


	25. Envie

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-sixième bulle aura pour titre "Emotions".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis toujours agréablement surprise de voir que mes bulles t'étonnent toujours un peu. C'est vrai que lorsque l'on voit Lavi et Bookmen seuls, ils parlent sérieusement de la guerre et de leur but, et le peu que l'on sait sur l'enfance de Lavi n'est pas très folichon. Pourtant, j'aime à penser que leurs relations, le plus souvent basées sur la gravité et le sérieux j'en convient, laissent une certaine place à l'humour. Mais après, ce ne sont peut-être là que les divagations de mon cerveau fatigué! ;) En tout cas, Lavi et Jiji sont des personnages que j'aime énormément, et d'autres bulles leurs seront consacrées. J'espère que la bulle de ce soir te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Doudouille:_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes bulles soient appréciées. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer mes bulles, et j'essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit un moment agréable à passer. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal réussi. Bonne lecture, et bonne soirée!

_Nekoice:_ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que mes bulles te plaisent! J'espère que ça continuera. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Envie**

_Envie_: sentiment de convoitise à la vue du bonheur, des avantages d'autrui. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait la jolie Lenalee, l'amusant Lavi ou le gentil Krory discuter et rire avec Allen. Ce n'était pas la jalousie qui la taraudait dans ces moments-là, mais l'envie.

L'envie d'être leur amie, de faire partie intégrante de leur monde. Dans ces instants où le pêché d'envie rongeait son esprit, Lou Fa se promettait de travailler dur pour pouvoir être mutée au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ainsi, elle pourrait les voir et réaliser ses souhaits. Et peut-être qu'alors, l'envie disparaîtrait.


	26. Emotions

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-septième bulle aura pour titre "Vivre".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Maetelgalaxy:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mes bulles. Concernant Link et Nine, une bulle leur est destinée à chacun, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je les posterais. Pour Bak, sa bulle est la n°11 intitulée "Obsession". Quant au fait que je réponds aux reviews avant la bulle, je vais continuer comme cela, parce que je trouve plus correct de remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé un commentaire avant qu'ils ne lisent la bulle. Comme ça, ils peuvent lire tranquillement la bulle, sans penser à autre chose. Voilà, merci encore pour ta review. J'espère que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Ju:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes toujours mes bulles. C'est vrai que Road est la plus ancienne des Noé, et comme toi, je ne la vois pas comme une petite fille. Peut-être comme un être qui vit en-dehors de la réalité. J'espère que "Emotions" te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Ah, encore une demande de Allen/Lou Fa. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as posé cette question, ni le nombre de fois où j'ai répondu "oui". Mais c'est pas grave, je te le redit: OUI il y aura une bulle sur ce couple! ;) Ne t'en fais pas. Et non, le titre n'est pas une référence à Envy de FMA, et maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, c'est vrai que l'on peut avoir cette impression. Surtout si on sait que j'ai prévu d'inclure une bulle sur chacun des sept pêchés capitaux (dont le premier fut l'envie)! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Doudouille:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis toujours très contente de savoir que mes bulles te plaisent. J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Emotions**

Créée pour protéger, l'Innocence est l'arme des exorcistes. De type arme, symbiotique ou cristal, qu'elle soit une épée, un bras ou un bracelet, l'Innocence n'en a pas moins une volonté propre. Elle réagit aux émotions de son porteur, évoluant grâce aux sentiments des exorcistes.

Elle paraissait inébranlable et invincible, mais parfois, même l'Innocence aimerait qu'on la laisse se reposer tranquillement.


	27. Vivre

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-huitième bulle aura pour titre "Crâne".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était très drôle à lire! Désolée, mais pour les carambars, ça va être difficile. En contre-partie, je te propose de lire cette nouvelle bulle, toute droit sortie de mon cerveau dérangé! Où je trouve mes idées? Alors là, bonne question! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Des fois, une idée me traverse l'esprit et heureusement pour moi et pour vous, lecteurs, j'arrive à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit en courant (c'est qu'en plus ça court vite, ces bestioles!). D'autres fois, j'entends ou lis un mot qui me semble coller avec un personnage ou la vision que j'en ai. En fait, ce n'est pas sorcier! Je suis extrêmement heureuse de constater que mes bulles te plaisent à chaque fois (sauf peut-être quand le Kanda/Lenalee sera posté ;)), ça me fait plaisir à un point inimaginable. Pour le prochain péché, ce sera la bulle 30, et je vais te laisser deviner (avec un peu d'aide quand même, je ne suis pas totalement sadique!). Indice: ce péché est l'utopie des scientifiques de la Congrégation. Pas trop dur à trouver, je pense. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

_Doudouille:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que mon idée de faire une bulle sur l'Innocence trouve un écho chez toi! En parlant de Golems, la bulle de Tym est celle intitulée "Chat", la n°4. Je te laisse maintenant déguster la bulle d'aujourd'hui qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_Fan:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie d'apprendre que mes bulles te plaisent. En effet, je lis les scans, mais je crains qu'il ne te failles me raffraîchir la mémoire sur ce point: qui sont Sheryl et Tricia? ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas lu les scans, et ma mémoire est celle d'un poisson rouge: un petit tour de bocal, et plus aucun souvenir! J'espère que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Vivre**

Impassible, dur, obstiné et parfois cruel. Ainsi est Leverrier. Parce qu'il a tout donné pour lutter contre le Comte Millénaire, il a perdu une partie de son humanité. Refusant d'être impuissant, il a multiplié les expériences immorales.

Parce qu'au fond, il veut vivre, et que l'espoir de voir le Comte et ses troupes défaits brûle encore en lui.


	28. Crâne

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La vingt-neuvième bulle aura pour titre "Opposé".

En raison d'une semaine chargée (déménagements obligent), la bulle d'aujourd'hui arive un peu en retard. Je vous prie de m'excuser, et je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_DarkMouton:_ D'après tes reviews, je dirais que tu apprécies certaines de mes bulles, et j'en suis ravie. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires, et j'espère que la lecture des prochaines bulles te plaira.

_Masaari:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la bulle de Tiedoll t'ait plu. J'ose espérer qu'il en sera de même pour les suivantes (et les précédentes!).

_Lililounette:_ Merci pour ta review et pour l'info sur Sheryl et Tricia. Je suis super contente que mes bulles te plaisent, et j'espère que ça continuera!

_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma bulle précédente t'ait suprise. J'aimerai qu'il en soit de même pour les suivantes.

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Ta review me ravi toujours autant, et je suis toujours estomaquée de voir que je peux surprendre mes lecteurs (ou du moins certaine!) avec une bulle toute simple et ma vision des choses. Pour le Kanda/Lenalee, attends de le lire avant de dire ça (même si ça flatte énormément mon ego déjà démesuré! :p). Quant au prochain péché, bingo! tu as trouvé. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et je te dis à bientôt.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Crâne**

Transformé en Skull, la volonté, le libre-arbitre et la personnalité de Tap ont été anéantis. Sous son crâne grondent désormais les ordres du Comte. Mais même le plus puissant magicien sous la férule du Clan de Noé ne pourra jamais complètement effacer la trace du souvenir de ses amis scientifiques et exorcistes.

Car malgré sa nouvelle apparence, Tap reste attaché à la Citadelle, et ce, jusqu'à la mort.


	29. Opposé

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La trentième bulle aura pour titre "Paresse".

En raison d'une semaine chargée (déménagements obligent), la bulle d'aujourd'hui arive un peu en retard. Je vous prie de m'excuser, et je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture.

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Masaari:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que mes bulles te plaisent toujours. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celle d'aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Encore une review qui me touche, très chère! Moi, une magicienne? N'aurais-tu pas un peu abusé de la bierraubeurre? Comment être une magicienne alors que je ne fais que décrire, noter ou faire part d'une impression ou d'un point de vue que j'ai sur tel ou tel personnage? Mais c'est pas grave. Continue de me lancer des fleurs, j'adore ça! ;) Je suis toujours extrêmement contente de voir que j'arrive, d'une part à te surprendre, et d'autre part à te faire réfléchir. Pourtant, le but premier de mes bulles est de faire passer un bon moment aux potentiels lecteurs (en plus que faire autre chose que u Yullen, si je puis me permettre :p). en tout cas, merci encore pour ta review, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Opposé**

Elle était le parfait opposé. Si l'Innocence représentait la Lumière, la Matière Noire incarnait les Ténèbres. A l'inverse de son pendant lumineux, la Matière Noire n'a aucune volonté et n'est qu'un outil, une arme entre les mains des armées du Comte.

Sans volonté propre, elle ne peut évoluer. Ce sont alors les Akumas qui le font à sa place, passant du Niveau 1 au 2, puis au 3 pour finir par le Niveau 4. Pour l'instant. Oui, la Matière Noire est le parfait opposé de l'Innocence, comme le sont exorcistes et Clan de Noé.


	30. Paresse

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La bulle trente et une aura pour titre "Impitoyable".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice, et j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une review de toi à chaque bulle! Whisky Pur Feu? Moi aussi je préfère, jeune padawan! Je suis toujours autant ravie de voir que mes bulles et mes idées te plaisent à chaque fois. J'ai une petite panne d'inspiration en ce moment, mais j'ai écris jusqu'à la bulle 32, alors d'ici là, j'espère que ma muse sera revenue de vacances (mais qui lui a permis de prendre des congés?! Je ne suis pas une dictatrice pourtant... :p). En tout cas, de tes vacances tu profiteras, et de mes bulles à ton retour tu te délécteras! A bientôt et bonne lecture, jeune padawan ^^.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Paresse**

_Paresse:_ répugnance au travail, à l'effort, goût pour l'inaction, l'oisiveté, la fainéantise.

Les scientifiques du QG de l'Ordre Noir n'avaient que ce mot en tête: paresse. Ils rêvaient tous de dormir pendant des années, de buller à l'infini, voire de mourir, histoire de mettre un terme à l'enfer qu'était le travail à la Citadelle. Au choix. Malheureusement pour eux - et pour ceux qui souffraient de leurs inventions bizarres! - la paresse n'était qu'un rêve, une utopie inaccessible.

Le jour où les blouses blanches de la Congrégation commettront le péché de paresse, la fin du monde ne tardera pas, vous pouvez en être sûr!


	31. Impitoyable

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La bulle trente-deux aura pour titre "Traître".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment heureuse de lire tes commentaires à chaque fois! Une fin où les méchants gagnent? C'est sûr, ça changerait, mais je crois que je serais déçue, parce que, fatalement, Kanda serait (plus que probablement!) mort, et ça me déplairait fortement! Comment ça on sait que Kanda est le personnage préféré de Séléné?! Mais évidemment! Il est tellement sexy, beau, et pas très gentil... (imagine Séléné en train de soupirer avec des coeurs dans les yeux, et tu me vois à chaque fois que je lis un passage où il y a Kanda!). Ne t'inquiète pas, le Allen/Lou Fa (tellement réclamé! C'est du harcèlement ça!!) et le Road/Allen sont prévus. Pour l'instant, je suis en train de te mijoter un petit Allen/Lulubelle (bulle 34) avec une histoire de désert et d'oasis qui, j'espère, te plaira. et ça, dans la voiture sur la route de Paris! :p Cette bulle sera un peu longue à attendre, je pense, mais je vais faire mn possible pour que tu ne l'attende pas trop! ;) Enfin, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de la bulle d'aujourd'hui. Normalement, elle devrait te plaire, mais sait-on jamais! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

_Yume46:_ Merci pour ta review, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir comment la prendre. Bien ou mal? Dans le doute, je vais rester neutre! ^^ Pour ce qui est de la bulle précédente, je ne dis pas que les scientifiques de Reever sont paresseux, loin de moi cette idée!! Pour moi, la paresse est un rêve qu'ils ont, une utopie qu'ils n'atteindront jamais, du fait de tout le travail qu'ils abbattent, au point de ne pas dormir pendant un long moment. Je voulais cette bulle sur la paresse humoristique, mais tu ne l'as peut-être pas vue comme cela. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée. En tout cas, j'espère que les bulles suivantes te plairont. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt peut-être.

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Impitoyable**

L'infirmière en chef de la Citadelle était incroyable. Ou plutôt, impitoyable. Malades ou blessés, traqueurs, scientifiques ou exorcistes, personne ne lui résistait. Pas même Yuu Kanda au caractère pourtant si dur. Pas plus que le Grand Intendant Komui qui s'était fait éjecter un nombre de fois incalculable de l'infirmerie lorsque Lenalee s'y trouvait.

_"Ce ne sont pas de jeunes imbéciles le plus souvent les tripes à l'air qui vont faire la loi dans mon infirmerie!"_ pensait souvent l'infirmière en chef. A quoi ses victimes, et surtout Kanda, répliquaient, inconsciemment:

- Vraiment impitoyable, la vieille carne!


	32. Traître

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La bulle trente-trois aura pour titre "Ministre".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un régal de lire tes commentaires! Je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Lenalee. D'autant plus que c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés avec Kanda, Lavi et Cross (pour ne citer qu'eux!^^). Je suis toujours ravie de voir que mes bulles te plaisent, c'est encourageant! J'avoue que le passage où nos chers exorcistes se retrouvent avec des oreilles dignes d'un éléphant devant Komui me fait bien rire. Ah, cette infirmière-chef... quelle poigne! ;) Oui, je suis une fan de Kanda, et je l'assume totalement, NA! Et puis je te laisse volontiers Allen. Je l'aime bien, mais il lui manque un petit truc pour que je l'aime encore plus. J'espère que la bulle d'aujourd'hui te plaira autant que les 31 précédentes, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

_Yume46:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, j'avoue qu'elle m'a tout de même rassurée sur la précédente! :) Je suis positivement ravie de voir que mes bulles te plaisent, et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'infirmière-chef, je trouve qu'elle a la poigne et le fort caractère qu'il faut pour dompter ses patients (je pense surtout à Kanda et Lavi). Et qui est ton Dieu sur terre, si je puis me permettre? Pour en revenir à ta précédente review, ne t'en fait pas, de neutre je passe à "je la prends bien"! Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Masaari:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Ces drogués du travail ne donnent pas l'impression d'être paresseux, ce qu'ils ne sont pas d'ailleurs et à mon humble avis, mais je pense que la paresse est un rêve qu'ils ont, ou peut-être même THE rêve. J'espère que cette nouvelle bulle te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Traître**

Une majorité de personnes au QG de l'Ordre Noir crachaient sur le traître qu'était à leurs yeux Suman Dark. Mais peu de gens savaient que Suman avait trahi, non par vocation, mais par amour. Pour sa fille malade qui avait besoin d'un traitement particulièrement onéreux, Suman Dark avait imploré la pitié de Tyki Mikk et trahi ses compagnons d'armes.

Alors c'est vrai, cet exorciste était un traître. Mais pas un traître né, un traître par amour.


	33. Ministre

Voici un recueil de drabbles, OS, mini-fics sur les personnages et l'univers merveilleux de DGM. Il y aura des histoires sur un seul personnage par drabble, ou sur des couples, des amitiés, des liens fraternels. _**Pour les drabbles fixés sur un couple, je mettrai le couple qui est cité à côté du titre en gras**_. La bulle trente-quatre aura pour titre "Désert".

Passons maintenant aux **réponses aux reviews:**

_Sednareinedeseaux:_ Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire. Je suis ravi de constater que la bulle de Suman t'a plu. Je suis de ton avis quand tu dis que trahir par amour est plus honorable que trahir pour de l'argent ou autre. Même si la trahison est quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout, je comprends les raisons de Suman, et je crois qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. Ah, mon Kanda chéri d'amour... Effectivement, je lis les scans, et je crois qu'il est mal barré. Mais il ne peut pas mourir puisque je l'aime! ^_~ Toi aussi, gagné pour le personnage d'aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton opinion sur la bulle de ce soir! Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

_Yume46:_ Merci pour ta review. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue sur les scientifiques, bien que je pense que le fait qu'ils ignoraient l'existe de la fille malade de Suman ait influencé leur jugement (à mon goût trop hâtif!). Ton Dieu sur Terre est donc Lavi... Je te comprends tout à fait! N'est-il pas plein d'humour, de sérieux quand la situation l'exige, mignon et ultra sexy dans son uniforme? (Ah, l'uniforme!). Gagné pour le personnage de cette bulle. Et pour la prochaine, qui seront les "héros" (indice: c'est un couple très peu lu)? J'espère que cette trentre-troisième bulle te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

_Masaari:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la bulle sur Suman t'ait plu. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les gens de l'Ordre médisent par ignorance. J'espère que la bulle de ce soir te plaira. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Bulles de Vie_**

* * *

**Ministre**

En tant que ministre, Sheryl Kamelot oeuvrait pour le Comte dans le monde des humains. Faire échouer des alliances, manipuler les ambassadeurs étrangers, faire éclater des guerres pour fournir assez de désespoir au Comte pour créer plus d'Akumas. C'était son travail.

Et pour Sheryl dont le frère Tyki est un descendant de Noé, les pouvoirs de ministre sont bien utiles.


End file.
